All's Fair In Love & (Ninja) Wars
by emmasmummy
Summary: Chastity Dibiase is the twenty year old baby sister to Ted Dibiase Jr, She is entering the world of WWE as a new diva but noone knows shes a Dibiase so she can make her own mark on this glamorous world without being seen as a rich kid who uses Daddy to get a foothold in the door , join her in her escapades with the stars of WWE, witness her grow and falling for the Viper himself!
1. Introduction

**All's fine in love and (ninja) wars**

**Hi guys this is my second fanfic It's a Randy Orton/ OC, Ted Dibiase/OC and Cody Rhodes/OC pairing and I should probably warn you this intro contains mentions of domestic abuse just in case it triggers anything, if it does I do apologise but it's kind of a big part of my story, so don't like = don't read simple****. Also need to mention I will probably update once or twice a week depending on when I have time, due to having kids and a partner to take care of lol, OH and please review it makes me write faster but no flames thanks I'll just use them to burn chapters up *insert evil laugh here* no but seriously. Thanks for reading xx Carrie xx**

**Intro**

Chastity Dibiase was dancing around her room with a beer in hand, she was so excited, tomorrow was her debut on WWE Raw. She had always been involved in the professional wrestling business thanks to her dad and brother Ted but she was finally going to make her own mark as the new diva.

Her name hadn't always been chastity but she had legally changed it a year ago by deed poll because she wanted a fresh start after getting out of an extremely abusive relationship that started when she was the tender age of 16 at the hands of the ' evil one' also known as Robert Grange, 'why?' I hear you ask, to put it simply she was to young, stupid and deeply in love, Ted had found out after one particular night she was landed in hospital with a broken jaw and a fractured eye socket and she had asked for him to be called, of course he had wanted to go and seriously injure Robert but Chastity had practically been on her hands and knees begging him not to, when he seen how broken she was he just couldn't do it knowing it would cause her more pain and that was one thing she didn't need.

Chastity started training when she was 17 and after just three years she was making her first appearance as a dive, she could hardly believe it, it was her ultimate dream come true to perform in from of millions of fans worldwide and getting to travel all over to places she had always wanted to visit. She was beyond happy she was ECSTATIC to put it mildly; she was putting the final touches to her packing whilst thinking of a great intro song that summed her up completely and was in the middle of a very vigorous shimmy when her music cut off suddenly, she turned to see what had happened and noticed Ted standing in her doorway with an amused smile playing on his face she smiled in response

"Hey CB, it's getting late and we're up early tomorrow so I'm going to call it a night, ok?" He told her, smiling as she scowled at him for using that nickname then he frowned as a look of realisation came over her face.

"Oh my god, Ted you're a genius, I love you, you've just decided my intro song for me" She practically screamed at him. She hugged him tightly then wished him a good night's sleep smiling at the fact when she next seen him in the morning he was going to shit a brick.

Chastity waited until she heard the loud snores that indicated her brother was deeply asleep and skipped to the bathroom with all her accessories in hand.

***who needs sleep* **she thought happily to herself.

At 6am on the dot she heard Teds alarm going off and a second later heard him cursing and moaning about the 'hellishly early hour', she giggled to herself. She herself hadn't slept at all thanks to her severe insomnia which meant she only got 2-3 hours of sleep a week but was still wide awake and was actually all ready to leave after she and Ted ate their breakfast which she was cooking at the moment.

She smiled to herself as she heard Ted finishing his shower and then coming down the stairs just as she was plating up breakfast, she turned her back on him as she heard him reach the bottom of the stairs.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? And what have you done with my baby sister?" he yelled in shock, Chastity had to support herself on the kitchen work top to stop herself falling to the floor in a fit of hysterics.

"T-Teddy calm down it's me" she managed to wheeze out in between peals of laughter, she turned to face him.

"Do you like it? I thought a change was in order" she asked him nervously, the 'change' was the fact her once platinum blonde hair which reached the bottom of her back was now bright neon pink on the top layer and blue underneath, she personally thought it was amazing but she always sought Teds advice, he looked at her dumbfounded but quickly shook himself and returned to normal.

"It's lovely CB, you're going to turn a lot of heads tonight" he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes back at him.

"URGG, not going to happen, I'm not interested" she grimaced and Ted laughed at her

"Make sure to keep that way, ok? Then we won't have any problems" it was her turn to smirk at Ted but he continued

"Are you sure you don't want anyone to know we're related?" Chastity face was a mask of horror

"NO! I've already told you, I want to make it on my own without you or dads help, I don't want to be known as the Dibiase girl or for anyone to think I'm sponging my wins or titles by getting you to help me, I don't want to be known as the next Dibiase prodigy and I refuse to ride on your coat tails I'm my own person not another family member so no I refuse to acknowledge that we share any blood, you understand don't you?" Ted nodded and got up to hug his sister signalling that he did

"ok well you can get a lift from me to the next city and we'll find a rental company near the arena, ill rent you any car you want and you can drive yourself to the hotel we'll be staying at then to the arena for tonight's show and drive yourself back to the hotel afterwards ok? I'll stay out of your way deal?" Chastity grinned and gave him the biggest hug ever

The only people who knew her real identity where; Herself, Ted, Cody Rhodes – Teds best buddy, Aj Lee – Chastity's best friend and of course the McMahons but they had agreed to keep her lineage a secret until she, herself decided to disclose the information.

When they reached the next city Ted done as he promised and took Chastity straight to the nearest car rental company, where she seen a Chevrolet Camaro which was exactly like 'bumblebee' from the transformers she just had to have, so she got it, simply due to the fact she had reminded Ted of his promise to get her 'Any car she wanted!' he then helped her store her luggage in the trunk. Chastity thanked her brother for the car, wished him good luck in his match tonight and then headed to the hotel to get settled in before heading to the arena for her ***Gulp* **debut tonight.

When she reached the hotel she was in shock, it was beautiful, all gothic architecture and has an air of mystery around it shame she would only be staying there for the week before moving on to the next city.

She went to the reception area, retrieved her room keys and made her way up stairs to take a shower, she felt icky from a day of travelling, it didn't sit well with her, when she figured out the floor her room was situated on, it was the 3rd floor in case you're interested, she entered the elevator and punched the button then heard calls for her to hold the doors which she, being brought up politely, done only to see the one and only Cm Punk rush in, she stood dumbfounded for a few seconds before asking

"Which floor are you going to?" He smiled at her and answered

"3 please, oh its already pressed, never mind" Chastity gave a small smile and faced the doors as they began travelling up to their chosen floor, she noticed Punk look her up and down out of the corner of her eye but didn't react to it.

"Sorry to be so forward but are you the new girl?" Punk asked suddenly, Chastity faced him and replied

"Yeah, that would be me, I'm Chastity" she held out her hand to offer a hand shake, Punk took up her hand for a quick up and down

"Cool, I'm Phil Brooks, better known as Cm Punk to the millions" Chastity giggled and said

"Yeah I know who you are, it's hard not to know" Punk gave her a quick smile as they reached the third floor and left the elevator, Chastity turned to Punk and said

"well looks like I'm this way, it was nice to meet you Phil" He reciprocated the sentiment and Chastity went off to her room very star struck, she hadn't even been in the hotel 5 minutes before she had encountered one of the biggest stars of the WWE, she just knew it was going to be a great night.


	2. Elves, Monsters and Christophers?

Chapter 2 – Elves, Monsters and Christopher?

Chastity reached the arena for tonight's show and found a space close to the entrance, she sat in the car and steeled herself before going in search of Mr McMahon to begin her first shift as a *gulp* diva.

She got directions from the door staff, thanking them she went on her way.

***God I'm so nervous*** she thought to herself going into a day dream, all to suddenly she was rudely jolted from her head to find she had walked into some one, Aj Lee to be exact, her best friend and a couple of male wrestlers.

"Watch where you're going elf!" she spat in Aj's direction adding a smirk to show she was playing

"ELF?! Who the fuck are you calling elf, you walked into me!" Aj threw back with a barely noticeable wink at chastity.

"Well I'm sorry, I couldn't see you, what are you like 4ft?" she laughed at the shock written on the male wrestlers faces due to their display

"Your one to talk, bitch" Aj sniped and chastity just smiled and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Chastity, the new diva, you know elf I think we could be great friends" smirking Aj shook her hand and said

"I'm Aj Lee and I agree with you there, you looking for the big cheese?" chastity laughed and nodded her head

"Cool I'll show you where his office is" she looked at the guys who were watching them with open mouths and said

"I'll see you boys later got to show pixie here where to go" Chastity waved at them and they nodded back not taking their eyes off her

After a few minutes of walking together Chastity turned to her friend and said

"Well they were useful, what if I had attacked you? AJ burst into laughter and replied

"Bitch, please I would kick your ass" Chastity giggled but nodded in agreement as Aj continued

"I'm glad your finally here, I don't really get on with the other divas, they call me crazy" Chastity frowned at her friend then put her arm around her shoulders and said

"Well let's see what they make of me and if ANY of them call you crazy again, I'll kill them, deal?" Aj nodded and said

"God I love you"

Chastity and Aj were standing outside of Mr McMahons office, waiting for him to stop handing some poor bastard his ass and calm down before her welcome meeting, after about 5 minutes the office door burst open and out came the big red machine himself, Kane, he eyed the two miniature divas before directing his attention to Aj

"What the fuck you looking at munchkin?" Aj visibly shrank into the wall and this pissed Chastity off she stepped in front of her friend and squared her shoulders, looking him directly in the eyes

"Back off dickhead before I drop kick you so hard you need an operation to retrieve your testicles from your throat!" Kane looked shocked at the fact someone so tiny had stood up to him, he laughed her off and stormed away.

Mr McMahon was standing in the doorway of his office observing the face off with an amused look on his face, he beckoned them to enter and they both obeyed, the big cheese sat down across from the two girls, he gave them both a smile before he began speaking

"First off, welcome to the company Chastity, we are honoured that you decided to join the family and I hope you truly enjoy your career with us, secondly I don't expect any funny business this is a workplace and you will treat it as such…Yes chastity?" he smiled as she raised her hand to signify she had a question

"Sir I would like to ask a big favour, if that's ok? I know you said no funny business but seeing as I'm new, I'd like to cause a stir to start off with, it's my first year and I'm not bothered about titles yet, I love wrestling, I'm all business when it comes to actually fighting but I'd like to have some fun backstage, you see Aj and I are small, innocent looking girls and yes, we do play up to that part very well, so I was wondering if could start a game we invented called 'ninja wars'? it's exactly what it sounds like, we dress up as ninjas and prank people, and I'd be so appreciative if you'd let us prank the superstars it'd be a great way for myself to get noticed , so please if you could let us do it, it would bring some fun into the shows? I'll even let you put a collar on me and call me Christopher!

All Mr McMahon could so was laugh and her enthusiasm for this request and he gave in

"Yes ok I'll let you both play your game, I'll even provide the ninja costumes! I must say when your father mentioned you were hyperactive I doubted him, but not anymore, I have a feeling you'll fit in well here Chastity, or should I say Christopher? I'll amend both of your contracts tonight and have you sing them tomorrow, if that's all ladies I must get on, I have another meeting in 10 minutes".

With this he stood up and ushered both girls out of the door, where they both started jumping up and down and hugging each other, Aj spoke first

"I can't believe he said yes, this is going to be awesome, we are so going to run this place soon" chastity agreed with a nod, they linked arms and skipped down the hall discussing who their first victim should be and what the first prank should be.

Aj stopped suddenly and Chastity was jerked backwards, she gave her friend a confused look, but Aj simply pointed to the other end of the corridor they had just turned onto, Chastity looked and seen Santino standing by himself, she gave Aj a wicked grin which Aj returned as she said

"He's first" Chastity is 100% behind her friend on this one

"Oh definitely, what can we do to him though?" Aj scrunched up her face as she thought about pranks they could pull on him, suddenly Chastity had an idea

"Doesn't he do that stupid cobra thing with the glove puppet?" Aj's face wore a confused look

"Yeah, what about it?" Chastity just grinned evilly at her best friend and said

"We're having a sleepover tonight" Aj laughed and asked

"Will there be beer?" Chastity gave her a disgusted look

"Of course there will be beer, what do you take me for woman?" Aj laughed again and said

"We're nearly passing him Chas, freak him out a little will you, he knows me and I would be able to keep a straight face"

They were drawing level with him when they both gave him this god awful evil grin at the same time, he was confused and slightly scared but don't let it show. Chastity looks right at him and gestures with her hand that she's watching him as the pass by.

**Santino's P.O.V**

I heard female voices coming towards me down the corridor I was in and looked up to see Aj Lee and a diva I didn't know, I guess she must be the new girl everyone's been going on about, they were drawing level with me when they both gave me this god awful evil grin at the same time, I'm confused and slightly scared but don't let it show. The one I don't know looks right at me and gestures with her hand that she's watching me as the pass by, god I don't even know her and she's doing that, I'm more confused and ashamed to say even more scared.

**Chastity's P.O.V**

Aj had a match tonight and I was going with her to the diva's locker room till she got her gear on then I was going to find Ted and fuck with him a little bit, I love messing with my brothers head, almost as much as I love red bull, its close but I think red bull wins, incidentally Ted has banned me for life from having my beloved drink again, he says it makes me 'hyper', personally I don't think so, I'm hyper 24 hours a day so his argument is invalid but I'm still not allowed it.

Aj and I reach the locker room and enter; I can feel their eyes on me instantly and I turn to them, smile and say

"Hi, I'm Chastity, the new diva" there's a chorus of 'helloes' and 'nice to meet you' and then I hear one of them (Eve I think it is) say

"There's a spare locker over here next to me, it will keep you away from crazy Lee" I snap my head up and look her straight in the eye

"Listen bitch, if I ever here you call her crazy again, you'll wake up with your pretty hair extensions being flushed down the toilet, nobody and I mean NOBODY calls Aj crazy unless they want to see who the crazy one really is! I'm giving you fair warning and I will not be doing it again, you so much as utter a negative comment her way, I will NOT be held accountable for what follows as a consequence, that goes for all of you, got it?" Eve just looked at me in complete shock and backs away, I look behind me to see if Aj's ready, she is so I grab her hand and drag her out the door away from the bad vibes in the locker room.

"When we go to sign our contracts tomorrow I'm asking for our own locker room, I can tell I'm not going to get along with those bitches already" Aj looks at me and pulls me into a hug

"Thank you, you really are the best friend ever, I love you"

"Love you too elf" we link arms again and head towards the entrance to the stage, I let her arm go and she asks me

"Will you stay here and watch my match? It will show you how a real diva wrestles" she grins at me

"oh you bitch, I could destroy you in that ring but yes I shall stay then we can go and annoy ted, break a leg elf" I give her a final hug and stand back to let her go.

I hear the crowd go crazy as her music starts and then hear them get even louder as she skips down to the ring, I couldn't help it but I smile to myself as I watch her on the monitor, she's kicking Alicia fox' ass. I'm standing minding my own business watching the match when I hear a cough behind me, I ignore it but whoever it was coughs again twice as loud, so I turn round to see who it is.

There standing in front of me is none other than Edge, I think I'm about to faint, this can't be real, I realise I'm just standing staring at him so I clear my throat and say

"Hi, was there something you wanted? He looks at me with a strange look on his face as if he's never seen a woman before, strange boy

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to introduce myself to the newest diva, I'm Edge" I give a little smile and say

"Yeah I know who you are, hi I'm Chastity" he shakes my hand and says

"Is that your real name? Most people call me Edge but my friends call me Adam"

"Yes it is and ok, which should I call you?"

"You can pick, I'm not fussed" I laugh and nod, I hear the crowd cheer and spin round to catch Aj pinning Alicia for the win, I let out a little cheer of my own and then remember Edge is standing behind me, I turn around with an embarrassed look on my face

"Sorry, she's my friend, she would kill me if I missed her win" Edge/Adam gave me a smirk and said

"Your friends with the demented dwarf?" I gave him a sour look and asked

"Yeah why? Got a problem with that? Cos if you do you can keep it to yourself and I'll just call you 'that idiot with the stupid face'" with this said I seen Aj walking up the ramp and towards me so I gripped her hand and walked around Edge.

We headed to Teds locker room after Aj had showered and knocked on his door, a guy I'd never met before answered and asked what we wanted Aj answered

"We're here for Ted actually, can you get him please?" the guy agreed and called Ted over, saying

"Ted, Aj and the new chick are here to see you" Ted came to the door with Cody and the other guy at his back, I looked at my brothers face closely before turning to Aj and saying

"You were right; he is much uglier in person" I glanced at Ted, who had a look of disbelief on his face before I reached for Aj's hand and flounced of, only looking back to glare at Ted who was still in the doorway, I smiled at Aj as we heard loud laughter coming from my brothers locker room.

After this we headed back to the hotel for the night, I ordered in a crate of beer and pizza for us, we started brain storming for ideas to prank santino and it was well after midnight before we had out plans solidly nailed down to the exact detail.

***there you go guys the next chapter, hope you guys are liking it so far, so please review and let me know what you think even if it's bad, if you have ideas for pranks or the such, oh yeah and don't worry randy will come into it in the next chapter so yeah enjoy **** xx**


End file.
